


Warm Me Up

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, sam is your personal space heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: The reader gets cold really easily so Sam tries to warm her up(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested on Tumblr. Here was the request prompt:
> 
> Could you do a fluff piece with samxreader where she gets really cold easy and so he tries to keep her warm? It’s freezing here!

It was late in the afternoon and you were currently sitting in the Bunker kitchen holding onto a hot cup of coffee to try and warm yourself up just a little. Even though you were currently wearing a matching set of sweatpants and sweatshirt, with a blanket wrapped around you and fuzzy socks, you were still cold, so you thought that maybe drinking some coffee would do you some good. The coffee was helping; your insides were now starting to warm, and the whole outside of your body was starting to heat up. You knew this was only going to be a short amount of time you were actually going to be somewhat warm, so you tried to enjoy it the best you could right now.

As much as you loved living in the Bunker, there were times when you hated living there as well. The only reason you really didn’t like living here sometimes was during the winter, because during the winter time, the Bunker got really cold due to the fact that there really wasn’t a lot of instillation, there’s really no heating system and the place is basically made of concrete. In addition to the fact that the Bunker gets really cold during the winter time specifically, you are also one of those people that is perpetually cold. So, the Bunker during winter time combined with you being always cold, wasn’t really a good combination. Really, one of the only saving graces you had is that your boyfriend, aka Sam Winchester was your personal heater about 99 percent of the time.

Almost done with your coffee, you started to feel your chill start to come back. You knew this was only going to be a quick solution to your problem, but you didn’t expect the chill to come back as quickly as it did. You sighed, and finished up the rest of your coffee, which was now lukewarm and placed the empty mug back on the table in front of you. You brought up your knees so they were now tucked under your chin and you did your best to wrap the blanket closer around you.

Even though the current position you were in was helping a little bit more, you knew that your bed would be a much better solution to your problem than just sitting here on a chair in the kitchen. But you didn’t want to get up. Your brain did, but your body didn’t really want to. “Alright.” You said to yourself, barely audible even for you. “I’m just going to get up, walk down the hallway and into bed.” You said but a little bit louder this time, but it still came out to about a whisper.

As you were about to get up to put the mug into the kitchen sink and make your way to your bedroom, you heard the sounds of heavy boot steps coming from down the hallway. After less than 30 seconds of hearing this, you looked up at the doorway and saw your personal heater standing there. When you looked up, he looked back at you, flashing you a smile. You returned one back to him and he walked over to the kitchen table, taking a seat in the chair right across from you. “Hey Y/N.” Sam said once he sat down. Sam looked at the now empty mug that was in front of you, as well as looking at you up and down. “Cold?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

You nodded. “This time of year in the Bunker is like a death sentence for me. I’m naturally always cold as it is, so living in this concrete box during the winter time with barely any heat or instillation is awful.” You said. You hated complaining, because you thought that complaining made you sound weak, which, you were from far. You would consider yourself to be a very strong and tough person, and you have even received compliments from other hunters about your hunting abilities; going as far as being just as good as Sam and Dean. Which in the hunting world, was a pretty high honor, well, at least you thought so. “I thought putting on sweats would make me feel warmer, but boy was I wrong. So I grabbed the blanket you got me for my birthday last year and decided to wrap it around me. But yet, no cigar.” You let out a small sigh. “I thought maybe drinking some coffee would help, and it actually did, well…at least for a little bit it did. I actually felt pretty toasty. But now that I’m done with the coffee, I’m freezing my ass off again. Which, honestly shouldn’t be possible given the fact that I’m bundled up.” You explained to Sam. During your whole speech, he just listened to you, nodding at the appropriate spots.

“Well, I happen to like your ass, so we can’t have it freezing off now can we?” Sam gave you a small smirk. You felt your cheeks warm up a little at his comment, and made you feel giddy on the inside.

You shook your head. “No we can’t.” You paused for a moment before speaking again. “So, what are you gonna do about that?” You asked.

Sam leaned in close to you. His arms were crossed on the table, and he still kept that smirk on his face. “What am I gonna do about it?” The way he said it, it wasn’t really a question, but it wasn’t necessarily a statement either. He uncrossed his arms, and leaned back in the chair, keeping his eyes on you. His facial expression was deep in thought, trying to think of a way to heat you up. There were a couple different ways he thought of in that moment that could possibly heat you up, but the one that he thought would be the most fun was the one he decided to bring to the table. “I think I have an idea.” He said. His voice was smooth and slightly filled with lust.  


“Oh?” You questioned, still not taking your eyes off of him. You had a slight idea on how you wanted to get warmed up by him, and you knew he would be more than happy to oblige. You just hoped that he suggested it first so you wouldn’t have to. But based on his facial expression, you had a feeling that he was thinking exactly what you were thinking.

Sam got up from the chair and slowly made his way towards you. His stare was piercing your skin, and you felt your body temperature start to rise. As he made his way toward you, the two of you never took your eyes off of each other. You licked your bottom lip for a moment and bit it softly, never breaking the intimate staring match that you were having. Once Sam got to you, he knelt down in front of you, separating your legs slowly; painfully slow. You continued to stare at him, and still continued to bite down on your bottom lip. This time, fighting back a small whine because of how painfully slow Sam was being right now. Once separating your legs, he pulled you closer to himself almost pulling you off of the chair in the process. Finally getting what he was hinting at, you wrapped your legs around his waist the best you could, and he lifted you up. His arms were wrapped under your upper thighs and your arms were wrapped around his neck.

When the two of you got to your shared bedroom, Sam opened the room and shut it behind the two of you, before placing you onto the bed. You scooted back onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. As you were lying on the bed, Sam locked the bedroom door, and then turned toward you. The intimate staring match continued as he slowly made his way toward the bed. You didn’t like the fact that Sam did things painfully slow sometimes, but you knew that he did. He liked to cherish your reactions and tease you. He wanted to make the feelings he gave you last a long amount of time. “Y/N, I know you don’t like slow but…” Sam started to say as he sat on the side of the bed looking at you. “I also want you to stay warm for a while.” He leaned in close, and you could smell the mint toothpaste that he just brushed with a few minutes before he found you in the kitchen. 

“How considerate of you.” You whispered, trying to lean in closer to him. 

He gave you a soft smile. “I just care about your wellbeing.” He told you. He got even closer, and moved his body so that he was almost trapping you in the bed. One hand was on either side of your body now, and he was hovering over you. Your heart was starting to race a small bit, and you were definitely starting to get warmer. 

Even though you’ve been with Sam for years, he always made you feel this way.

Without anymore teasing, he finally made contact with your lips. At that moment, you shut your eyes and enjoyed the contact; finally not feeling cold.


End file.
